The objective of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of efficiently producing biochemicals from mammalian fibroblasts by a novel method of continuous culture with immobilized cells. The novelty of this method centers around a unique cell carrier, which allows for a high density of cell packing and for months of continuous cell growth and biochemical production. Supporting the unique matrix is a proprietary bioreactor design and special medium formulations. The lower cost of producing biochemicals, which results from this methodology, will encourage their medical and veterinary use. The work plan is designed to adapt a Verax proprietary cell-immobilizing matrix for the growth of mouse fibroblasts. This will be done by making physical and chemical changes, during the manurfacture of the matrix, and testing for the long-term performance of cells within these modified matrices. Along with matrix development, various medium formulations will be tested for their ability to enhance production of biochemicals by immobilized cells. We except to demonstrate the value of extending this feasibility study, through a Phase II SBIR grant, to an in-depth adaptation of Verax's technology for mass production of any fibroblast-derived product.